Little Mewtwo
by SolarCarol
Summary: Mewtwo finally gets to meet Amber again, but for awhile. In order for him to have her again forever, is that he must complete three important tasks of his life. But there's a catch. He has to be young again. Please Read and Review! The story is soo funny!
1. Prologue

Little Mewtwo

By SolarCarol

Prolgue

"Mewtwo? Where are you?"

"I'm here"

...

"Mewtwo, I finally can meet you again!"

"Yes, same here."

"But, I am dead. I can't be with you."

"I know."

"Wait! If you want to be with me, I can show you how!"

...

"Really? Show me."

"There are three tasks you must complete."

"And what are they?"

"They are my dear friend, 1. You must live with others. 2. You must meet your legendary allies. 3. You must travel, with humans."

"...I...No, I'll do it. To have you back I shall do anything."

"Good. But, there's a catch to it."

"A catch?"

"Yes, it order for you to complete these, you must become, young again.."

"What?"

"I'll see you some time...good-bye..."

"No, wait! Come back Amber! Amber!"

...


	2. Rieny the Ralts

Little Mewtwo Chap 1

Chap 1:

Note: I have made Mewtwo in a much more childish version. Please no flames. DON'T TURN AWAY!!!

The sun rose from it's slumber from the other side of the world. Now it was time to shine it's light in a different region. But, it that region, there is an event going on that might really not need the sun, what could it be?

...

Deep in the forest, there was a dash. To the left, to the right. There was a dash. Then, it stoped in the middle. It was a pokemon. It was a purple kitten you might say if it was from your world. But in my world, it was a pokemon turned young. Yes, Little Mewtwo.

"I hate it when those trainers don't give up!" said the little Mewtwo. He grunted and dashed off. Then from the very spot, emerged a trainer covered in bruises. He was chasing after the pokemon of great power of course, but judging towards his anger he is getting beaten.

"Come back you vermin!" said the trainer.

"In you dreams!" shouted Mewtwo back. He then went skywards and flew out of sight, leaving the trainer in a frenzy rage.

While flying in the sky, Mewtwo looked below for any pokemon that he might need of assistance from. It had been about a month and he still couldn't find a home. Eahc time he landed he was rejected. Now, it feels like he has forgotten why he's doing this.

"Man I'm tired," said Mewtwo to himself,"I wish trainers would mind thier own business. You can't just barge in when someone is having breakfest geez! How rude can they get?" he then started to dive down to a shallow pond. When he got there, he sat near the water's edge. He sighed and looked at the ripples in the pond.

_Being young isn't easy,_ thought Mewtwo,_ I mean, reliving your life? That's harsh. And, I really don't feel like myself, I feel so, so, how do you say it. Annoying?_ Mewtwo shook his head,_ Nah! I think I feel too childish. I need to regain my personality. But, I think when you're being young, you can't really me mature. Wait, am I saying I'm not mature? _Mewtwo was begining to get a headache. He punched the water, sending droplets flying everywhere. He then sighed.

"Don't take it out on the water!" said a voice.

Mewtwo jerked up from is sitting position,"Who's there?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Me me.

"Look mister," snarled Mewtwo,"I know kung fu! Well, I think. Nevermind! I'm the strongest pokemon in the world, and I'm not afraid of you!"

"Well you shouldn't then." from behind Mewtwo, there was a rustle. The little pokemon turned around, and saw a pokemon emerge from the bushes. It was a ralts.

"Ooh...I guess you're a missy." said Mewtwo.

The ralts giggled, "Yes, oh, what are you? I haven't seen anything like you in my life."

"Of course you hadn't," snapped Mewtwo,"I'm the only one of my kind. And you're lucky that you're not my enemy! All foes perish before me, so you better watch out!"

The ralts giggled again,"Okay, hey, what's your name? I'm Rieny!"

The pokemon hesitated, but then said,"Humph, I'm Mewtwo. But the polite way to call me is Little Mewtwo. However, since you're a kid, just call me Mewtwo."

"Okay," said Rieny,"hey, do you have a mom and a dad?"

"No!" said Mewtwo, like it was a dump quistion to ask.

"Are they dead?"

"Of course not! I don't have parents! I was created by scientists!"

The ralts nodded, but then giggled,"You're cute. Wanna come to my place?"

Mewtwo flinched in the word "cute." Every since trainers had layed an eye on him, the always say he was cute. He dispised that word.

"Don't call me cute if you know what's good for you!" said Mewtwo,"And I don't really want to go to your place."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Anything with you in it isn't really fun..."

"Please?" the ralt I think was doing the move charm. It got Mewtwo, but he tried ot resist it.

"Well, okay, it wouldn't hurt. Physically at least." sighed Mewtwo. All of a sudden the ralts grapped his hand and smiled.

"Okay, I think I know how to get you there in a more faster way!" Rieny grinned.

"Then go on with it! And why are you holding my hand?"

Then, without warning, they both started to glow brighter and brighter.

"TELEPORT!" shouted the ralts. Then in a flash, they were gone.

**How do you like it so far? If you do, please review!**


	3. The Home of Wastes

Little Mewtwo Chap 2

Thank You for the reviews everyone, I wish you an enjoyment of reading this!

Mewtwo opened his eyes. He found himself in a strange looking forest. There were mist everywhere, and there were also moss hanging from fallen logs and branches. He looked around. From every corner there were darkness, and echoy sounds that had no meaning. Also, there was a horrible stink, and there were also some gooey green stuff trickling down the cracks of the rocks. But the worst part of all, Rieny was still there.

"What is this place?" asked Mewtwo.

"This is my nieghborhood silly!" said Rieny. She smiled and trotted forward, with Mewtwo floating behind.

"Geez, talk about envirmental issues," said Mewtwo to himself,"this kid is living in a waste dump for god's sake!" he bumbed into Rieny when she stopped,"what's wrong?"

"Here's my house!" exclaimed Rieny,"isn't it pretty?"

Mewtwo looked up. What he saw, was a dome shapped adobe house, thing, that was covered in flowers that eased the area with calmness and relief. There seemed to be an invisable aura around it too. It made it so different from the scenery, it just didn't make any sence.

"Okay, how do I put this...uh...creepy?" said Mewtwo.

"Everyone says that, but once you get used to it, it's a great home to be in!"

"For a gastly." whispered Mewtwo. He then flinched when the curtain door slowly opened. There at the doorway, stood a Gardivior. There was something different about this one though, instead of a grean coloring, it was kinda bluish greenish. Not normal for a Gardivoir of course!

"Rieny. What have you got there? A visitor?" the Gardivior had a worried look in her eyes.

"Mom, this is Mewtwo! I found him near the pond. Can I keep him?"

"Hey! I'm not a pet that followed you home ya know!" snapped Mewtwo. He began to feel ofended.

"Oops. I mean, can we keep him here for a _visit?"_ corrected Rieny, sweetly smiling.

The Mom was silent for a while. She walked over to Rieny and crouched down to about Mewtwo's hight. She then examined him slowly. Then, she smiled and said,"Of course he can stay Rieny. But don't let him go near the meadow okay?"

Rieny jumped in glee,"Yay! Alright! Mewtwo, let me show you around!" Rieny grabbed Mewtwo's hand and dragged him away.

"Oh great." said Mewtwo. But before he could say anything else, he nearly chocked when she tugged him to go faster.

"I have so much to show you!" said Rieny. She stopped at a tree trunk,"This is where me and my dad used to sit!"

Mewtwo started at the log. It looked like and ordinary log, the same as the rest. How can she tell the differnce?

"Oh yeah, that's nice." sighed Mewtwo.

"Ooh,ooh! And there is where me and my friends used to play!" she pointed at a tree. An, ordinary tree.

"Yeeeaaah, right." said Mewtwo, a bit bored.

"Oh! Come here!" the ralts then dragged Mewtwo throught some branches and vines.

"Ow, ouch! Hey kid! I'm an organism not an object okay?" then, all at once, Rieny stopped.

"There it is," she said quietly,"the Meadow."

Mewtwo looked at the direction of Rieny's,"Wow." was what he said. Because there, was a big, very big grassland meadow, that from right to left, stretched out for miles. On the other side, was another forest, but a bit greener and had more veriety of plants then the side they were on. Mewtwo sulked.

"Why can't you live over there?" said Mewtwo.

Rieny didn't say a thing. She stood there behind the bushes, motionlessly, staring out to the other side. He eyes lost thier shine, and she had no smile anymore.

"What's wrong?" asked Mewtwo,"hello? Yoohoo! Are you dead? Don't die on me!"

"I'm not dead," said Rieny,"but anyway, that side is none of our business. We better go home."

Mewtwo blinked, but then shrugged,"Okay, if you say so." as they turned around, there was a rustle behind them from the meadow. They both whirled around. Nothing was there.

"Who's there?" asked Rieny nervously. No answer.

"I know this part," said Mewtwo to Rieny,"it's when you keep on asking, and they don't answer, till POW! You see the monster, and you're running for your life by then!"

All of a sudden, something pounced from the meadow, and towards them. The two scrambled back, and the beast landed on the ground before them. The beast raised it's head. It was a Houndoom.

"Kinda like now," said Mewtwo,"so...RUN!"


End file.
